


Disqualification

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst to Heartwarming, Death Threats, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bullying, Muse and A-RISE are all one big platonic family, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Something had happened at Otonokizaka. No one knows what, but all we know is that Muse is no longer participating in the Love Live! competition.





	Disqualification

It all came suddenly. Without warning and without a sign or a premonition from someone mentally insane.

No one in Japan, the United States, or even Akihabara or Kanda would have seen this coming even if it is 10 meters in their face. It came that subtly and suddenly.

Yet it happened, and everyone is wondering what is going on.

Is there something wrong going on at the school?

Did a terrorist sneak into Japan and is targeting known individuals?

Debates and questions raged on the web and through word of mouth. Fights and flame wars were aplenty, but somehow it was mostly civil. It was because everyone had similar questions and that even their proposed answers to this issue may not be enough.

In fact, it may be just one of many answers in a complicated and head-aching web that stretches into the abyss of the Criminal Underworld; maybe even beyond that.

There was only one thing that everyone knows, however. And that was the most heartbreaking thing...

"Due to recent events, for the safety of the School and our Students' and Staff's well being, Muse will cancel their performance at Tokyo Big Sight and will forfeit the Love Live Competition."

 

* * *

 

It was very solemn in the Idol Research Club Room at Otonokizaka Academy in Kanda District in the Chiyoda Ward of Downtown Tokyo. On normal days, this room would have been filled to the brim with energy, with two tsunderes being.. well... tsundere and making shipping fuel for many people (including myself), lilies popping up everywhere at random, the stench of fermented rice (don't ask), leftover cat food, and some pillows here and there. Today, however, the room is silent and a bit bland.

For the denizens in the room, however, why wouldn't they be silent forever?

The School Idol Group of Otonokizaka, Muse, sat in the room. The TV blared the latest development of their forfeit and how it had happened. However, their Principal refused the reporters entry onto the campus, citing "Safety concerns for the Students still shaken by the event".

Joining with Muse were their district rivals, A-RISE of UTX Academy in Akihabara (Soto-Kanda). They, too, were solemn. Some even had apologetic looks written across their faces, even if they didn't do any wrong.

A-RISE didn't do any wrong.

Muse didn't do any wrong.

No one was at fault but the elements that neither Muse or A-RISE - and in turn Otonokizaka and UTX - can hope to control.

"Why must this happen?" Minami Kotori finally broke the sad silence that even so still lingered, "We were just singing for the sake of our school."

Kotori started to tear up and cry. She leaned onto Eli's shoulder as her tears cascaded down her soft cheeks. Cheeks that were drenched in tears already made past since the incident was made public.

"I know..." Nozomi, the bustiest one of the group, stood up, "We were just doing our own thing while contributing to the group as a whole."

"You could argue that I foresaw this coming," Nico twirled her pigtail with an annoyed and stressed expression, "But I didn't know that it would be this bad."

"I can definitely agree..." This time it was A-RISE's leader, Kira Tsubasa that spoke, "People shouldn't overstress on the details of our own lives, but I guess many forgot the memo or just didn't bother to read it..."

Erena and Anju, Tsubasa's band mates in A-RISE, nodded along. They, too, had been at the bad end of their fans' overzealous obsession with them. However, the situation facing Muse is beyond what they had seen and foresaw. There was no way that they would be able to handle this if it was they who were targeted.

"Well it's not Honoka's fault!" Eli interjected, rage boiling in her insides, "And it's neither Umi's! We are School Idols! Not professionals! We don't cater to those sorts of men!"

"B-But..." Hanayo quipped, shaking and sweating as she did not want Eli to explode, "T-They already began to s-ship us like this.... Not to mention all of the R34 and-"

"OH DON'T YOU DARE GET ME STARTED ON THAT!!" Eli roared, slamming her hand on the desk at the center of the Club Room.

The populace in the room jumped at the sudden action. They had seen Eli mad before, especially Nozomi, but none of them had seen her  _this_ mad in their livelihoods.

Yet, they could all agree with Eli in regards to their situation that they are in. Even A-RISE would agree.

While the incident about Muse was sudden to the public, to Muse it was a long and harming process unwittingly started by their fans. It was something that is rooted in hatred, jealousy, delusions, and lust.

 

* * *

 

It sparked after Honoka fainted during the live on the Otonokizaka School Roof. The incident was normally passed off as just another mismanagement in the eyes of families throughout Japan and even to some Otakus. It was they that wanted Muse out for Honoka's safety and sake and so that none of the other Muse members would have to suffer the same fate.

In the eyes of the West, however, it sparked a massive Anti-Honoka movement. It was a movement that even bleed itself into Japan no thanks to the idiots US Navy Sailors that make base there in Yokosuka in Kanagawa. The Honoka hate spread throughout the Japanese Internet Forums with many adopting the hate as something "cool" and "hip" from the "Superior US American Culture".

Not helping matters was how Westerners pair up Muse members. The most popular being NicoMaki, NozoEli, RinPana, and KotoUmi. To these fans, those four ships are the only ships that exist and everything else is blasphemous punishable by death. They remained with that mindset as soon as Muse reformed under a renewed and enlightened Honoka.

It was this movement and the concept of "Canon Ships" that became the stepping stones for the hell that was about to unfold.

Around the same time as this, Umi, after being turned off by anything related to romance, confessed to Honoka on Valentines Day. It was really surprising to Honoka that Umi would declare her love for the orangette, but not to everyone else (especially Kotori). To Umi, Honoka is everything. She is the only reason why Umi continued to be a School Idol and why she would even wear shameless dresses. If it wasn't for Honoka, Umi would have been forever alone big time.

However, the confession was leaked onto the web, where it then caught the eye of numerous overzealous KotoUmi shippers. The development of KotoUmi as a popular ship only set up the fireworks, but it was Umi's confession that set the spark off to the inevitable explosion.

Then it happened one by one...

When it was almost Hina Matsuri on March 2nd, Honoka and much of the Otonokizaka Student Body saw what seemed to be an effigy of Honoka burning on a crucifix. The words "HONOKA IS SATAN" was written on cards that were scattered nearby. The students were concerned, but Honoka, being ballsy, shrugged it off like it was nothing.

The Shippers and Otakus were not ones to give up, however, and the next day an email was sent to Honoka saying that this person will kill her in three days. Honoka, Kotori and especially Umi were very worried about what was going on. They set up a meeting with the Principal and they then met with the UTX Principal and Student Council President to agree on setting up elaborate security officers around UTX where they and A-RISE will perform. A week passed and Honoka was still standing, chipper as ever but very mentally injured.

Muse then called an emergency meeting. Everyone was confused as to what is going on until Nico broke down the details. She told them about things known as "Ships" and how it is gaining popularity in the Love Live! Fandom. However, she then told them that there are four "Canon" ships and that most, if not all, of said shippers hate one girl in particular: Honoka.

Umi was reading a KotoUmi fic while Nico was talking. She couldn't believe that someone would go as far as to third wheel Honoka or have her be sexually assaulted by these men who call themselves "Love Live Fans" or, more disturbing, "Muse Fans". As for Honoka, her usual mental fortitude that kept her going and going throughout the bravado was at its breaking point. The orangette herself excused her own person after reading one particular fic about how all the girls are going to have wonderful families except for Honoka.

However, it wasn't until two weeks til the Love Live! Grand Finals where Honoka finally broke.

Ten American Love Live fans, all wearing KotoUmi merch, cornered Honoka in an alley while she was walking home. They then began to do unspeakable things to Honoka. They beaten her and jeered at her for her stupidity. Hair puling and side kicks were also the norm during the beatdown. However, the man that led the group then put a knife to Honoka's throat and he threatened to kill Honoka and her family if she lets the word loose about what they did to her.

Honoka, dazed and broken by the sudden experience, then went into a period of silence. Neither her family nor her friends were able to find out what happened.

Eventually, however, Honoka's Dad called Umi's Dad to send Umi over.

And just like that Honoka told them everything.

**Everything.**

From the ships, to the beatings, to all the things that were happening to her. Honoka literally spilled the beans.

Umi was obviously furious.

Both fathers were even more so and, despite Honoka trying to stop them, they called the Police.

The Police then did an investigation on the effigy, the emails, the posts, all ships, and then the assault.

Honoka only saw that as fans being fans. Nothing more and nothing less. Umi also saw that but she wanted justice on those who wanted to do this to Honoka in the first place.

In the eyes of the Police and Honoka and Umi's dads, they were the perfect formula for a terrorist attack and an assassination attempt on a student.

And so, thanks to the "fans" of the Love Live! Fandom and that of Muse, Otonokizaka decided to pull out of the Grand Finals out of fear of Honoka's own safety.

Of course, they didn't say it outright. Otherwise that would lead to an actual terrorist attack on the school and may even lead to a mass murder incident. It wasn't what Principal Minami wanted, but life is life.

 

* * *

 

Thus here they were.

Honoka was crying her own eyes out into Umi's chest as all of them remembered everything in full detail.

"It's all my fault..." Honoka cried, "I should have left Muse... I knew I would bring you all down!"

"Honoka-chan!" Rin piped, "It's not your fault, nya."

"Rin's right." Nico headed over to Honoka, "You gave most of us, if not all of us, a new purpose to continue what we are doing."

"Of course you had your own downsides..." Eli frowned, fondly remembering what happened back then with Honoka and Kotori.

"But Honoka..." This time it was Umi, Honoka's girlfriend, that spoke, "You did your best to bring smiles to everyone here. You gave Otonokizaka a new lease on life as well."

"B-But.. Umi-chan..." Honoka tried to refute, but Umi's hands brushed Honoka's bangs and wiped some of her tears off.

"Don't say that you are not worth it for me, Honoka. Let the fans say what they want, but let them know that we are all here for you."

"You helped me play the piano with passion again." Maki said, also approaching Honoka alongside the first years and A-RISE, "Now let me, and everyone else, repay you for what you have done for us."

One by one, all of Muse started to hug Honoka (and Umi). Even the A-RISE members joined in. They all had reasons to thank Honoka and are all indebted to her for what she had done. Now is the time for them to repay Honoka by being there by her side when she needs it most.

Honoka, meanwhile, starts to tear up again.

"G-Guys..." She said, tearing up more, "T-Thank you... Thank you for being by my side."

"Honoka-chan." Kotori nuzzled her best friends, "You shouldn't talk down to yourself like that. We may had forfeited, but we will still be there for you. For everyone else as well."

"A-Are you sure?" Honoka asked, still uncertain.

"Honoka." Honoka was suddenly being turned around to Umi's face, their lips just mere centimeters away, "We promise. We are one family and no fan on earth would change that for their own benefit."

Honoka sniffed more and more before she cried in her friends embrace.

"I-I... I LOVE YOU ALL..!!" She exclaimed to the heavens, grateful to God that she has awesome friends like these.

The hug lasted for a while until Nico and Eli decided it was time to go back home.

"Stay safe everyone!" Eli and Anju reminded everyone before adding, "And keep an eye on her, Umi!" as they saw the couple pass by.

Honoka and Umi then walked side by side, their hands intertwining. They walked back the same way they always did since they started High School. It usually was boring, but as long as the two girls can spend as much time as possible, the walk wasn't so bad after a while.

"Umi-chan." Honoka broke the silence, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course, Honoka." Umi answered, patting Honoka's head and stroking her hair, "I will not let anyone lay a finger on you."

"I-I mean... Will you stay with me forever?"

Umi paled at the thought of what Honoka was trying to say, but she then saw Honoka's fearful expression. It was the fear of having someone leave you behind. The fear of being left out in an unpredictable and dangerous world. Umi knew that even if marriage is shameless in itself, she would do anything for Honoka.

"I will, Honoka." Umi replied.

Honoka's eyes lit up.

"A-Ahh! T-Thank you Umi-chan!" Honoka clung onto Umi, "I love you so much..!"

"I love you too, Honoka." Umi said, their lips slowly closing in on each other.

The two then kissed in the sunset, affirming their relationship to the world and accepting the challenge of those who will try to prove their relationship wrong. They will climb mountains to prove their doubters that they will still be together even if the road is rougher than ever.

Besides, proving mass opinion wrong will be the best feeling for Honoka and Umi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://scoringlive.com/story.php?storyid=15613
> 
> Copy and paste it onto your url bar and see the article which made me write this.
> 
> This seems to be in a similar place as TR8TR and another dark Love Live! fic, but this time everyone, especially Umi, comes to Honoka's mental support.
> 
> I am sorry to all of you KotoUmi shippers. I don't want to do this, but some KotoUmi shippers are not alone in this Anti-Honoka crusade. Also, hating Honoka is just pure and plain out wrong and is equal to that of destroying the sun and killing all life in the Solar System in the process.
> 
> While this is nothing related to the article that I gave you, something similar had happened at that High School that caused its Varsity and JV (American) Football teams to forfeit all of their games. What's even worse is that one incident forced the school to call the police so that they can get involved. Though the scariest part is how little we know so far about what happened at Kaiser. Some say that the Football Coaches were threatened, some say the players, who knows. Hopefully more info would be spilled as time goes on.
> 
> I live in a family that follows many Hawaii High School Sports and me and my siblings play sports as well. So hearing this is very big news to us.
> 
> Everyone. Please. Be safe. Especially to those at Kaiser High School in Hawaii Kai.


End file.
